TCHNIENIE WIATRU
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Illyria


**Illyria **

**Tchnienie Wiatru **

Ciągle zachowuję w sobie tchnienie z Zachodu wypełnione skończonym pokojem i zdrowiem, które jeszcze mam odnaleźć w tym poranionym i kalekim zakątku Ardy. Ciągle wypełnia mnie chwała i ciepło prędko wstającego słońca, nadal przynoszę z sobą zapachy najdzikszego, dzielącego ziemię Morza, ciągle drgam od pieśni Eldarów z Błogosławionego Królestwa. A jednak jestem tutaj, ocierając swe dłonie o twoją zimną, spoconą skórę, czując, jak szybko bije ci serce ze strachu i wysiłku, łykając twój oddech, gdy ciężko oddychasz, dotykając łagodnie twych włosów – cienkich i pozlepianych brudem i potem – i płaczę, ja płaczę.

Żałuję, że nie mogę skąpać cię w zapachu wiosennego poranka, dopiero co przebudzonej ziemi i rozkwitających kwiatów. Żałuję, że nie mogę oczyścić cię z twego bólu i zmęczenia, tak pewnie, jak pewne jest zaklęcie ciepłego, letniego deszczu. Żałuję, że nie mogę być choćby chłodzącym dotykiem w tym miejscu ognia i ciemności. Ale jak mogę?

Wiele pór roku, pełni księżyca i zachodów słońca minęło od czasu, gdy ostatni raz pławiłam się w nieskończonej radości i wolności. Teraz jestem mrokiem, spochmurniała przez duszące wyziewy, które cię dławią, zgęstniała od pyłów, które rozmazują się na twoich ranach. Nie posiadam teraz mocy, aby ulżyć ci, aby złagodzić twój ból. Wybacz mi, proszę, wybacz mi.

Pierścień drga na twej piersi a ty podnosisz się, aby znów biec. Twój blady, drżący cień snuje się za tobą w tym bez – świetle tego Dnia bez Poranka. Pierścień. Odrzuca mnie ze wstrętem od niego, czuję obrzydzenie, gniew, strach. Zło. Zdrada. Szaleństwo. Poruszam się i delikatnie omywam swymi podmuchami twoją twarz, i tulę ją – pochyloną i zaczerwienioną od wysiłku, od męki – i płaczę. Jak dajesz radę znosić To, o jasny, tak długo, tak głęboko w głąb rozpaczy? Jak możesz wytrzymywać jego palące, zamrażające dotknięcie? Jak głęboka jest rana, którą To wytrawiło w twoim istnieniu? Czy kiedykolwiek da się ją opatrzyć?

Zatrzymujesz się wspierając na stercie gruzu i kamieni, masz zamknięte oczy, a twój rwący się oddech zbieram w moje drżące dłonie. Twój drogi Sam stoi za tobą, jego oczy błyszczą troską i miłością, ale ty jesteś zbyt zmęczony, by to zauważyć.

- Odpocznijmy tutaj – mówi Sam kładąc rękę na twoim ramieniu. Czy on też czuje to wychudzenie, które ja wyczuwam, kiedy owijam się dokoła ciebie? Twój kark i ramiona są sztywne od prób wyprostowania się, pomimo ciężaru potwora, do którego zostałeś przykuty łańcuchem. Żadna ilość odpoczynku nie uwalnia całkiem od takiego zmęczenia.

Przesuwam się po dłoni Sama, dotykam twoich ramion, łagodnie mając nadzieje, że mogę przynieść choć trochę ulgi, zmyć choć część tego napięcia.

- Jeszcze kawałek, Samie – wydyszałeś otwierając oczy, w których na bardzo krótką chwilę dało się dostrzec odblask tego upartego płomienia siły woli. – Jeszcze trochę.

- Jesteś całkiem wyczerpany – protestuje Sam. – Odpocznij chwilę aż wrócą ci siły na dalszy marsz.

A ty patrzysz na Sama z niewielkim uśmiechem wyschniętych ust.

- Nie sądzę bym był w stanie się podnieść, jeśli teraz odpocznę chwilę. Musimy iść aż nogi się ugną, a potem będziemy leżeć resztę dnia. Ale nie teraz.

Sam patrzy jakby chciał się kłócić.

- Jeśli nie dasz rady iść dalej Sam – mówisz, unosząc brwi. – Możemy tu odpocząć, jeśli musisz. Wybacz mi, czasem zdaje się zapominam, że też jesteś zmęczony. Niesiesz więcej niż ja.

Sam prycha i marszczy brwi. Staje wyprostowany, poprawiając bagaż na plecach.

- Ano, nie ma sensu marnować sił na kłócenie się panie Frodo. – Mówi szybko z lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami. – Jak mamy iść, to lepiej już ruszajmy.

- Jesteś pewny, Samie? – Pytasz z cieniem uciechy w głosie.

Sam rzuca ci ponure spojrzenie, a potem z twego gardła wyrywa się zaczątek śmiechu, zanim jednak roześmiejesz się na dobre suche powietrze zamienia go w kaszel. Sam natychmiast jest przy tobie masując twe plecy, ale ty machasz ręką odsyłając go.

- Wszystko w porządku Sam, chłopie. Ruszaj się. Skierujmy się na tamto wzgórze.

Dwa drżące cienie w mrocznym krajobrazie. Tańczę pomiędzy tobą i Samem splatając się pomiędzy wami, tuląc was, i żałując, że nie mam dość sił, abyście na mych ramionach ulecieli daleko od tej tortury, pragnąc dla was ocalenia.

Wzniesienie leży nie więcej niż czterysta jardów, od tego, które opuściliście. Ale mniej niż w połowie drogi twój oddech staje się wysilony a nogi ci drżą. Potykasz się i chwiejesz.

- Nie dam rady – szepczesz do mnie, a ja się zgadzam.

Byłam tam w dniu, gdy Glorfindel ukochany walczył z Balrogiem Morgotha. Złote włosy zalśniły odblaskiem ognia bestii, jego miecz stanął w ogniu od żaru. Tańczyłam wówczas dokoła niego, uniesiona na promieniach jego mocy, gdy walczył aż po swój kres i ruinę, chroniąc uchodźców z Gondolinu, aż do śmierci. Uniosłam jego krzyk rozpaczy, kiedy duch jego został oddzielony od ciała. Opłakiwałam go, wzywałam go, tęskniłam za nim, lecz zachodni wiatr przyniósł z powrotem jedynie szept niezliczonych pieśni, lamentów o jego upadku. Byłam tam, w dniu, kiedy Turambar powalił smoka Glaurunga. Powietrze przesycone było ciężkim smrodem krwi wielkiego robaka i zwinęłam się z odrazą. Przedśmiertne słowa smoka ujawniające całą jego zdradę i okrucieństwo odbijały się echem we mnie i zapłakałam z żalu po Turambarze i Niniel. Przy ich zgonie stałam nieruchomo, ich ostatnie słowa pulsowały we mnie zmieszane z rykiem wód wodospadu Cabed Naeramarth.

Jednakże Glorfindel był władcą elfów wielkiej potęgi i umiejętności, a Turambar twardym człowiekiem, zaprawionym w boju. Zginęli szlachetnie, tego nie mogę im odmówić, a jednak przeciwności zsyłane na nich były zaledwie sługami mrocznego pana, choć silnymi i strasznymi. Ale ty, mój drogi… Nie płynie w tobie krew wojowniczego rodu. Twoje życie nie było wcześniej niczym innym, jak tylko prostymi przyjemnościami i zadowoleniem, nie byłeś przygotowany na żaden rodzaj bitwy, a już najmniej tej, przeciwko wcieleniu ostatecznej ciemności. Na obszernym pustkowiu Mordoru wydajesz się tak kruchy i drobny. Jednak ciągle dążysz dalej, choć twój krok jest znużony, konsekwentnie dążysz w stronę ostatecznej zagłady, aby wyzwać najwyższy cień w samym sercu jego dominium. Ty, mój kochany, stworzenie łagodnych, zielonych wzgórz, wesołych pieśni i sutej kolacji przed ogniem tańczącym w kominie. Jakże sprostać możesz temu udręczeniu?

Co się z tobą stanie na końcu? Proch, pył, mniej niż to? Drżę w strachu na tą myśl.

Potykasz się i padasz w przód, ale wielkim wysiłkiem próbujesz odzyskać równowagę i przebiec jeszcze kilka jardów zanim rzucasz się na ziemię, całkowicie wycieńczony.

Sam siada obok ciebie namawiając cię do wypicia odrobiny wody i zjedzenia kawałka lembasa. Zgadzasz się mrucząc podziękowanie ledwo słyszalnym szeptem, zanim bezradnie zanurzasz się w głęboki sen wyczerpania. Ukochany… Omywam twoje czoło łagodnym dotykiem. Twoje oczy drgają pod powiekami. Okrywam cię szepcząc o jasnych krainach daleko stąd, gdzie nadal trwa śmiech i pieśni, gdzie słońce świeci jasno na niebie z najjaśniejszego błękitu, gdzie chóry wody w strumieniach i rzekach wypełniają powietrzne, gdzie kwiaty barwią żyzne łąki, gdzie szczęście jest i na zawsze będzie. Śpiewam ci głosem bardzo zanieczyszczonym przez terror i złamanym przez rozpacz, ale śpiewam o obietnicy, jeśli nie uleczenia to ocalenia. Poza tym pozornie nieskończonym horrorem ciągle istnieje nadzieja. Odpocznij chwilę, najdroższy. Nadal masz podróż do odbycia i przeznaczenie czeka cię u jej końca. Ale teraz odpocznij. Uwolnij się. W tej chwili twoja twarz wygląda spokojnie, zniknęło z niej niemal zawsze obecne zmarszczenie brwi. Gdy się obracasz we śnie wzdychasz, a twoje usta uśmiechają się, uśmiechem, jakiego niemal nie widuję już na jawie.

Nic nie mogę zrobić, aby ci dopomóc, kochany. Odpoczynek jest jedynym darem, na jaki mnie stać. Zwijam się teraz łagodnie wokół ciebie, żałując, że nie mogę trzymać cię w słodyczy odpoczynku na zawsze, zawsze… żałując, że nie mogę osłonić cię przed nadchodzącymi dniami zmęczenia po zmęczeniu, kiedy To zagrzebie się głębiej i głębiej w twoją poranioną, bezbronną duszę i jak łupieżca dostanie się do szczątków twej siły woli i zdecydowania.

Chciałabym ci oszczędzić chwili, gdy ostatnie skrawki twej nadziei i odwagi zostaną z ciebie oderwane pozostawiając cię wydrążoną skorupą, wijącą się od żądzy i kłamstw, które są Tym. Chciałabym ochronić to czyste, białe światło, które jest tobą naprzeciwko ogarniającej, nienawistnej ciemności, ciemności odzianej w serce ognia i syczący, szalony głos, echo ze zdegradowanej przeszłości.

Chciałabym móc zabrać cię stąd, bezpiecznego i zdrowego do twego miłego domu pod wzgórzem. Chciałabym móc jeszcze raz zatańczyć do wtóru twemu śmiechowi, twemu dowcipowi, twemu głosowi śpiewającemu swobodnie i radośnie, twoim słowom cichym, mądrym i łagodnym… Chciałabym i rozpaczałabym, gdyby nie nikła obietnica znajdująca się poza końcem. Promienie słońca i promienie księżyca z Zachodu nadal zachowuję w sobie, pełne chwały, niepokalanego splendoru i rozkoszy.

A jednak posmakowałam złości, poznałam ból, byłam świadkiem dzielności i nauczyłam się smutku. Ale wiem, że pewnego dnia powrócę do tego kraju, gdzie zaśpiewam w nieokiełznanej radości pośród gałęzi wiecznie zielonych gajów. Znowu uchwycę słodkie dźwięki pieśni elfów. I wiem, że wówczas usłyszę tam również twój głos, mój ukochany, pomiędzy chórami Eldarów wznoszący się w radosnej chwale.


End file.
